vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-wing Starfighter
|-|T-65 line= |-|T-70 line= Summary The T-65B X-wing Starfighter and T-65C-A2 X-wing Starfighter, more commonly known as simply the X-wing Fighter, were lines of starfighter commonly used by the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. Manufactured by the Incom Corporation, these fighters were sold in secret in great numbers to the Alliance to Restore the Republic by executives of the corporation who were not only sympathetic to the rebel cause but also disillusioned with the Galactic Empire due to corruption and threats of nationalization. The X-wing would time and again prove itself to be a superior starfighter to the imperial TIE. They would truly shine in the battles of Scarif, Yavin, and Endor. The success of the T-65 line led to the development years later of the T-70 X-wing by Incom-FreiTek. The T-70 was slightly smaller and lighter overall but had improved weapon systems, could carry greater numbers of proton torpedoes, could even carry concussion missiles, and was overall more versatile and more useful against even capital ships compared to its predecessor. The T-70 would enter into service with the New Republic Starfleet but be phased out eventually in favor of the newer T-85 X-wing. Following this, large numbers of T-70s were adopted by the Leia Organa led Resistance against the First Order. They would prove instrumental during the Battle of Takodana and Siege of Starkiller Base in 34 ABY. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with proton torpedoes Name: T-65B X-Wing, T-65C-A2 X-wing, T-70 X-Wing Origin: Star Wars Classification: Multi-role starfighter (space superiority fighter, strike fighter, reconnaissance) Users: Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic Starfleet, The Resistance Length: 12.5 meters (T-65B), 13.4 metres (T-65C-A2), 12.48 metres (T-70) Width: 11.76 metres Mass: 10 tonnes Material: Titanium armour fuselage and Transparisteel canopy Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained pilot plus 1 astromech droid Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Town level+ with laser cannons (The KX9 laser cannons of the T-65 line are more powerful than the L-s1 laser cannons of the standard TIE Fighter. A few shots from these cannons can cripple starships as durable as the Maxillipede shuttle and Kom'rk-class Fighter. The KX12 laser cannons of the T-70 line are roughly comparable to the laser cannons of the TIE/fo). Mountain level with proton torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the launchers used to defend the Umbaran capital, which have a yield of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A barrage of them can severely damage the unshielded hulls of capital ships with at least this level of durability) Speed: Subsonic+ to Transonic atmospheric speeds (1,050+ to 1,150+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Should not be slower than the likes of the outdated CIS droid starfighters, which proved themselves capable of covering distances of up to 200,000 km in mere moments during the Berch Teller campaign's assault on the Sentinel moon. Can keep up with the Millennium Falcon). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 1 hyperdrives. Should thus be twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and capable of covering several thousand light years in a single hour) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (At least as durable as or more so than TIE fighters). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (More than capable of take a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) Range: Several kilometers with laser cannons, dozens of kilometers with proton torpedoes. Weaknesses: None notable. The X-wing line doesn't particularly excel in any one area compared to other starfighters. It is quite good, but not outstanding, in every area and is thus sort of a "Jack of all trades" starfighter. It was designed so in order to be quite versatile and an acceptable, though not the best, choice for any given role, and also to eliminate all possible starfighter weaknesses. Other starfighters may excel in one particular area compared to the X-wing but make some compromises in other areas, resulting in some sort of weakness or shortcoming in the overall design. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7